Episode 9377 (12th February 2018)
Plot Craig's OCD condition now means he can't even step over the threshold of the flat until the time on his watch is right. Nicola moves her things into No.11. Eva is about to tell Adam her story that she is on a four-month beauty course in America when he tells her he is off to see his mother's grave as it's the anniversary of her death. Tyrone is impressed with Sean's domestic skills as he efficiently organises their lives at No.9. Gary helps Nicola with her things, to a yell of abuse from Bethany when she sees how upset her mother is at the sight. Sally summons Tim home and tearfully tells him that she's going to move with him, even though her life in the street means so much to her. Craig unplugs all the kitchen appliances in No.8. He is upset to see Bethany leaving for work at Tassels. Peter returns with Adam from visiting Susan's grave, telling his nephew how proud of him she would have been and they owe it to her memory to forgive Billy for his actions. Feeling guilty, Adam pays Summer's bill in the cafe when she struggles to find the money. Tim is grateful for Sally's support when she tells him she plans to resign as Mayor. Billy finds out from Dev that Summer is keeping news of social engagements from him. Jess gets a call to investigate a report of a teenage lad harassing the girls at Tassels. She realises from the description that it's Craig. Eva tells Adam about the American trip. He reacts badly and tells her that he doesn't know what he'll do without her. She manages to calm him down, feeling guilty when she realises how much she means to him. Billy sees Dr Gaddas about more painkillers but is told that he's already on the strongest allowed. Jess brings Craig home, telling him she's put them in an impossible position by not admitting that Bethany, an underage girl, was still working at the club and she now has no option but to report the matter. Phelan is thrilled to hear from project manager Mona Beattie that developer Bob Roe wants ten more flats to be built at the mill development, meaning the money in his pocket will be almost doubled. Toyah helps Eva find places to stay while she has the baby. Eva is thrown when Adam tells her he's leaving the business in Imran's hands and is going to come to America with her. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Mona Beattie - Rachel Logan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *A policeman who speaks over Jess Heywood's radio is uncredited, although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Craig's obsession with Bethany affects his work; Eva's ruse to sidestep Adam backfires; and Nicola moves into number 11. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,388,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes